Amnesia
by gooreumeng
Summary: Park Jihoon, baru saja terbangun disebuah rumah sakit dengan beberapa ingatan yang hilang. Anehnya, temannya tampak menyembunyikan semua kejadian sebelum Jihoon mengalami amnesia. Dan setelah Jihoon dapat kembali ke rumahnya, Jihoon menemukan sesosok hantu bernama Kim Jaehwan yang mengaku sudah meninggali rumah itu sejak lama. Siapa sebenarnya hantu itu?


"Dokter, dia sudah sadar!"

"Jihoon? Jihoon kamu sudah sadar?"

"Jihoon, buka matamu!"

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

'Ini dimana? Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?'

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

#1

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

"Daniel, kamu harus ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi kenapa aku bisa berada dirumah sakit?"

Daniel, teman Jihoon, hanya berdiri dan diam. Lalu Daniel mengangkat kedua bahunya -lagi, setiap Jihoon menanyakan pertanyaan itu Daniel selalu menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahu- dengan ekspresi wajah menyebalkan menurut Jihoon.

"Sudahlah, bukan hal penting yang harus dibahas."

"Apa wajar dua minggu yang lalu aku terbangun di ruang ICU jika memang sebelumnya tidak terjadi hal penting?"

Lagi, Daniel diam. Jihoon sangat yakin, Daniel seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Gelagat Daniel terlihat aneh untuk Jihoon.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting sekarang kamu baik-baik saja dan bersyukurlah besok kamu sudah bisa pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu besok."

Daniel bangkit berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk kamar rawat inap Jihoon sambil menyelipkan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Jihoon memanggilnya.

"Daniel."

Daniel menghela nafas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya pada Jihoon.

"Iya?"

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Sebagai teman yang baik, aku akan pergi ke rumahmu lalu membereskan rumahmu bersama Jisung hyung terlebih dahulu. Diam dan istirahat saja dulu disini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jihoon, Daniel langsung berbalik lalu keluar dari ruang kamar inap Jihoon. Lagi, Jihoon menemukan suatu yang aneh dari temannya itu. Tidak biasanya Daniel suka bersih-bersih. Jihoon semakin penasaran apa yang sebetulnya terjadi selama Jihoon koma.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

Jihoon berdiri di ruang tengah rumahnya, melihat sekeliling rumahnya yang tampak tidak berbeda, hanya terlihat lebih bersih. Jihoon yakin kalau yang membereskan semua ini adalah Jisung, Daniel tidak akan mungkin bisa membereskan rumah sebersih ini.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya saat Daniel memanggilnya dari belakang sambil membawa sebuah koper berisi baju yang dibawa ke rumah sakit saat Jihoon masih di opname sebelumnya.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi ini bukan masalah besar."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, just call me call me, okay?"

"Iya. Sana pergi. Pacarmu menunggumu."

"Siapa?"

"Seongwoo hyung?"

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

Jihoon terkekeh melihat ekspresi heboh dari Daniel lalu memberi gestur untuk mengusir Daniel keluar dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah sana pergi. Aku mau beristirahat."

"Baiklah. Aku pamit."

Daniel pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dengan tas koper yang dibiarkan disebelah Jihoon. Jihoon merasa cukup lega karena akhirnya bisa menikmati waktu sendirian di rumahnya.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

Jihoon berjalan masuk ke sebuah pintu yang dia ingat adalah kamarnya, berniat untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Namun rencananya harus tertunda saat dia melihat seseorang duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Siapa kamu?!"

Orang itu, pria berambut hitam dan pipi yang chubby, menoleh pada Jihoon. Sama dengan Jihoon, pria itu menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku pemilik rumah ini! Harusnya aku yang tanya, siapa kamu?"

"Aku pemilik rumah ini!"

"Apa kamu berhayal, ini rumahku!"

Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomor Daniel. Beruntung, Daniel segera menjawab.

"Yo, what's up Jihoon?"

"Kamu tidak menjadikan rumahku menjadi kos-kosan 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak, untuk apa?"

"Kamu tidak menjual rumahku pada orang lain 'kan?"

"Tidak! Hey, kalau aku menjual rumahmu pada orang lain, untuk apa aku masih pulangkan kamu kesana? Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Lalu kenapa bisa ada orang lain dirumahku?!"

"Orang lain? Siapa namanya?"

Jihoon menutup layar ponselnya lalu berbalik kembali pada pria yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Jihoon, hampir membuat Jihoon terkejut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jaehwan."

Jihoon kembali membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mendekatkan ponselnya dengan telinganya kembali.

"Namanya Kim Jaehwan."

Aneh. Sempat hening beberapa saat saat Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan Daniel. Sampai akhirnya Daniel berdehem.

"Kim Jaehwan siapa? Tidak ada orang lain di rumahmu! Kamu lihat sendiri saat kita masuk ke rumahmu, pintu depan rumahmu masih terkunci kan? Kamu itu kenapa sih? Sudah, aku sibuk."

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Jihoon untuk menjelaskan, Daniel langsung mengakhiri panggilan dari Jihoon. Jihoon menghela nafas kesal, dan kembali berbalik pada pria dengan nama Jaehwan itu.

"Kim Jaehwan-ssi, aku pikir kamu salah masuk rumah. Ku beri tahu, ini rumahku. Jadi aku beri kamu kesempatan untuk pergi dari sini."

"Justru harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Silakan pergi dari rumahku."

Jihoon membelakkan mata kesal sambil mendecak kesal mendengar jawaban Jaehwan.

"Baiklah, kalau dengan cara baik tidak bisa, maka aku akan pakai cara kasar."

Jihoon hendak meraih lengan Jaehwan untuk menarik Jaehwan keluar, namun tangan Jihoon malah menembus lengan Jaehwan.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

1 menit berlalu.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

2 menit berlalu.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

3 menit berlalu.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

4 menit berlalu.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

5 menit berlalu.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

Jihoon terjatuh, lalu menatap tangan dan menatap Jaehwan bergantian dengan mata melotot sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"HANTUUUUU!"

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

To Be Continued


End file.
